


An Alternative Route

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: So I've been told I've been missed.  As we all know life likes to get in the way of things.  So I've taken a vacation from my reality to bring you this. It's just a snippet to alter how a trip to the dentist plays out.





	An Alternative Route

**Author's Note:**

> My hope is to foster my imagination to write more. If I add to this it will be snippets to alter other episodes. Enjoy!

_ All I care about is you _

_ I can’t take that I hurt you, when all I wanna do is protect you. _

 

His words reverberated in her head as she tossed and turned under the covers.

Cameras, why? How could he?  Why would he? 

 

_ If you have a problem with Veronica you can leave.  _

_ You’re pretty much dead to me. _

 

Wait?  How would Logan have the camera installed?  Was it Logan’s?

She sat up in her bed, tossing the covers to her lap.  Logan couldn’t have had the cameras installed without his parents knowing about it.  Sure they left him to his own devices often but home renovations weren’t exactly something he would be able to get away with, and for what?  Videos of him and Lilly? It didn’t make sense. Veronica reached for her phone and sent Logan a message.

 

_ V to L _

_ I need to see you. _

 

L to V

_ Then let me in. _

 

Wait, he’s still here?  She glanced at the clock; it had been two hours since she left him on the other side of her front door.  He had shown up some time after Weevil had dropped her off, pleading to her through the locked door. She was sure he would have given up and gone home by now.  She made her way through her apartment slowly, shuffling her feet. She figured she would have time to plan how this would go while she waited for him to come back, but now...  As she got closer to the door, she could see his silhouette pacing back and forth. Instead of opening it, she pulled her phone from her pocket and sent him another text.

 

V to L

_ I’m sorry Logan.  I freaked out and I’m sorry.   _

 

She watched as he paused and looked at his phone.  His shadowy figure turned towards the door and walked towards it.  He placed the palm of his hand on the glass and rested his forehead against the frame of the door.  

“Please Veronica...I’m right here.”  She placed her hand over his as he spoke.  “Let me in and tell me what happened.” With her other hand, she clicked the lock.  The noise startled him and he looked through the window. She watched as he noticed she had placed her hand over his.  When their eyes met, she pulled the door open. 

“You okay?” he asked, searching her eyes.  She gave him a small smile, nodding her head.  She watched as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You stayed.”  She wasn’t sure if it was a statement to be clarified or a question.  

“I was worried.  You just took off?  I didn’t know if you were okay.  I just declared myself to you in front of the whole school, in front of Duncan...I was scared.  I couldn’t just leave not knowing why you wouldn’t let me in. Do you have any idea how many scenarios I had playing through my head?”

Veronica reached out and took his hand in hers, leading him to the couch and guiding him to sit.  

“Logan, I need you to listen to me.  No one did anything to me. I ran because I was scared.”

“Scared of me?”  She heard the shakiness in his voice.  She squeezed his hands in hers to reassure him.

“At first...but, Logan, you need to hear me out.  That’s why I needed to see you. I do trust you, Logan.  I just needed time to process.”

“Process what, Veronica, what happened?”  Now he sounded frustrated. She wasn’t handling this properly.

“When you left to get the drinks, I was lying on the bed. I noticed something in the ceiling fan.  Logan, there’s a camera, a tv and video tapes.”

Logan pulled his hands from hers and slid back on the couch.  He looked as if he was going to be sick. “Logan, I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t you.”  He stood up, backing away from her and she stood to follow him, reaching for him. 

“But you ran because you thought it was.”  She watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed at the back of his neck.  She just needed to give him time. He didn’t push her away as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  She felt him taking in deep breaths and she could hear his heart racing. She stayed there until she felt him calm and his hand reach up and rested on the small of her back.  She squeezed him tighter until he released a deep sigh and she felt his other hand on the back of her head slowly make its way down to her shoulder grasping her tightly in a hug.  

“I want to trust you, Logan, I am trying,” she said, still clinging to him.

Logan placed a kiss to her temple.  “I am so sorry for ever giving you reasons not to.”  


End file.
